The purpose of ACTG 251 was to compare the efficacy, safety, tolerance of thalidomide compared to placebo in the treatment of oral and esophageal ulcers and to evaluate the effect on HIV viral load and tumor necrosis factor. Persons completing the study who can benefit from continued thalidomide are eligible to receive the drug from ints manufactuer via an investigational New Drug Application.